Why Are You Here
by Mike L Topway
Summary: Clint asked Bruce to become his date on Tony Stark party.


"Why are you here?" Bruce asked Clint. It was 6am and Clint already in front of his apartment. Clint looked ridiculously sweating from running and his exercise before. Bruce knew Clint always exercise every morning starting at 4.30am because Clint told him regularly about that and Clint always asked him to join him, but Bruce refused every time.

"Can't I come in first?" Clint did not answer him but asked to come into his apartment.

"Yes, please come in." Bruce ushered Clint in. Bruce's apartment is not something he proud of. He is not a lazy person, but he also not a tidy one. He always busy working at the lab, so he did not have time to clean the apartment. But, the main reason is no one ever came to his apartment before. This is his first guest.

"You want something to drink?"

"Water is fine."

Bruce nodded and left to the kitchen. He came back with two glass of water and put it down in front of Clint. Clint took the water and finished it in one shot. Clint placed the glass on the table, looked at Bruce and sighed.

Bruce raised his eyebrow looking at Clint behaviour. It is not something you always see in Clint, Clint always meticulously careful and behave. Today, he came here at 6am in the morning and he did not say anything, he just sat there and stared at Bruce.

Bruce took his glass of water and sipped a little, just to treat his sore throat. Bruce waited a few minutes but felt like a few hours. Clint did not say anything and the situation became more awkward.

"This is awkward. Why are you here Clint?" Bruce asked him again. Clint looks hesitated to say it.

"You know about tonight right?"

"What is it about tonight? I don't remember anything important." Bruce answered and Clint sighed.

"I know you will not remember this but tonight Tony organize a party for Pepper's Birthday and I kind of making a bet with Nat about my date tonight. I pretty sure I win this bet yesterday, but I got dumped." Clint explained.

"When?"

"Tonight Bruce."

"Not the party. When are you get dumped Clint?"

"Last night."

"Why? Robert is a good person Clint." Bruce assumed Robert is a good person. Everything about Robert he heard was from Clint. He never saw or talked with the guy.

Clint just shrugged. "You have to tell me Clint. I can't decide anything if you don't tell me the story and why are you coming here at 6am?" Bruce said something to make Clint tell him everything. Bruce knew Clint, he just to press a little before Clint spilled everything to him.

"Fine. I am kind of tell him everything about the bet, I did not think he take it the wrong way. I tell him because I want him to ready when he meet Nat. But he said I just go out with him to impress Natasha and win the bet. He felt cheated. He asked me to break the relationship. I want you to help me. I want a date for tonight. I don't want to lose to Nat and get the punishment again."

"Do you really need me to help you? I really wants to see you get punish again." Bruce laugh remember the last time Clint get punished by Natasha. He has to wear a mini-skirt for three days straight.

"It's not funny. Please Bruce, help me this time. I owe you big one if you help me." Clint clapped his hand together and bowed to Bruce. He also gave his puppy dog-eyes look to seduce Bruce in helping him.

"I know you want my help, but I think you get the wrong guy."

"What do you means, I thought about this and you are the best one I got."

"Where I suppose to get you a date? You should go to Tony. He has the list numbers of person that will sleep and dating you."

"No. I do not want you to help me finding a date. I want you to become my date Bruce."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Clint stopped him.

"Wait. Before you said anything, I will lay my case first. Tony, I will not have that walking excessive hormone as my date, beside today is Pepper birthday. I really do not want to upset her. Captain is not my taste in person, Natasha know it. Even you know it. I also don't trust him not to tell Natasha about my scheme. Hell if I invite Thor as my date. That was the worst decision ever. Last one, I don't want anyone outside the team because it needs a lot of work to know anyone in one day. I know you and you know me. You are the best one. Natasha also has this kind of soft spot towards you."

"Soft spot?" Bruce asked curious about Natasha and the soft spot part.

"Yeah, you know that she blame herself to drag you into this team when you already have good life in India. She said she remember telling you to get you back into that life."

"Oh." Bruce remembered what happened before he transform into The Hulk on the ship. Natasha told him something, he not remembered everything but part of it. The Hulk attacked Natasha on that day, and he is very glad that she survived.

"So, can't you help me Bruce?" Clint asked Bruce again because Bruce kind of lost in the memory lane for a while. Bruce blinked his eyes a few times.

"I can't do it Clint. I am no good in lying, the last date I have is like 10 years ago. Beside I don't have experience in dating a guy."

"You can do it Bruce. You just follow my lead, date is still the same like 10 years ago and I will be the first guy you date."

"No. This is seriously crazy and stupid idea. I am not someone you going for a date."

"I don't care Bruce, I think enough and I just got 15 hours before the party start. I should get some action to make this happened and you are going to help me. Please." Clint grab both of Bruce hand and repeatedly saying please.

"I am not sure Clint. Can you ask someone else? Maybe your others friend who willing to be your date."

"Shit! I don't know if I have to use this but you apparently a stubborn one." Clint smirked. Bruce raised his eyebrow and played with his glasses**.** He really did not fond of some spy or agent of shield planning something on their head, and that something has something with him.

"What are you planning on doing if I did not do this?" Bruce asked Clint. He can't endure the tension of not knowing what on Clint's mind.

"You know the list Tony got to date and sleep with me you informed early."

"Yes and I don't like where this is going."

"I can tell them that 'the hulk' want to sleep with them. I think they will agree without any question asks. I know a lot of people have the fantasy to sleep with hulk."

"Are you crazy? This is not something to play with Clint. They can't die, and Hulk doesn't care about the sex either. He only pounds them to death." Bruce voice is louder than before. He mad at Clint because the stupid idea about people life. Clint noticed this and backed away immediately.

"Fine. I am sorry about the stupid idea, but I really want to avoid the punishment. You know how she can have the mean idea about the punishment. I hope you will agree but I can't force you. I just do the punishment." Clint sighed and he looked very sad. Bruce heart melted immediately saw the look on Clint's face.

"Fine. I help you, but don't blame me if Natasha going to discover it immediately." Clint face became bright and happy. He is smiling widely and without doubt he hugged Bruce there in the chair they sitting on. Bruce eyes widen, this is his first hug after a long time. He really did not how to handle the overwhelming feeling in his heart. Bruce eyes started to swell but he is trying hard not to cry.

"Thank you Bruce. I owe you big time and I help you back again anytime." Clint said did not know the effect of his hug on Bruce. He repeatedly saying thank you to Bruce and when he backed away, Clint noticed the way Bruce tried to hide his tears.

"Why are you crying Bruce? You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can just accept the punishment from Natasha." Bruce looked up and saw Clint there with understanding face. Bruce knew that Clint will accept the punishment if this will cause him became uncomfortable.

"No. It's not about that. I will not cry just because you asked me to become you're date Clint. It just it's been a long time since someone hugs me. I don't know why but you just do it without hesitation making me happy, I guess." Bruce was blushing explained the way he acted. Clint eyes widen, this guy is so adorable. Clint hugged him again.

"There. After this, if you want another hugs, just come to me." Clint said to Bruce smiling wide showing his white teeth. The tension between them is comfortable.

...

"Are we really has to do this?" Bruce was whining. After Bruce agreed to go to the date with Clint, Clint opened all his drawer and furniture to find something suitable to wear tonight but nothing can satisfied him. So he dragged Bruce here to the biggest mall near Bruce's apartment just to buy Bruce something and do some makeover.

"We talked about this Bruce, a few times actually. Don't be like that and try to enjoy yourself. You only leave the lab for one day."

"It's not the lab, it's this mall. There are a lot of people will come in the afternoon Clint. I just worried something might happen."

"This place already full with people Bruce. You don't have to worried, you doing just fine and if you turn into The Hulk, we already prepared with the needles."

"Are you really thinks those needles can stop him?"

"No but you have to stop worry and just try this damn cloth. Seriously Bruce, we have this argument every time I get you something to try. Just stop making excuse and we will finish this early and get back to your apartment." Clint did not mean it but his voiced is little louder than normal. Bruce watched Clint with wide eyes and astonish look. He smiled widely after a while. Someone who knew him and other guy definitely will not raised their voice to him. They afraid but Clint just did it and without any feared that he will transform.

"I try this but you don't have to be grumpy about it." Bruce took the cloth from Clint hand and went to the changing room, smiling. Clint looked at Bruce weirdly because Bruce is smiling. He just scolded him and Bruce is smiling wide.

"I think this tuxedo is great Clint. We should buy this one." Bruce said after trying the tux. He really likes it. The size, the material, the colour and the design of the tux is really suitable for him.

"Just come out and let me see." Bruce came out from the changing room and met with Clint who sitting on the chair. Clint watched him with awe look. Clint opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just stared at Bruce. The guy looks fucking awesome and gorgeous. He woke up from his seat and touch Bruce shoulder and bicep.

"This one awesome, the dark navy blue colour suits you well." Clint complimented Bruce. Bruce was blushing hard. He can't helped it, Clint stared like he wanted to eat him right there and the touched on his shoulder really not helping him to control his emotion.

"So, you guys will buy this one right?" Both of them startled and noticed the sale girl who helped them to find the tux.

"Yeah, we take this one." Clint answered to her. He realized what just happened between him and Bruce. He felt kind of sad because Bruce only did this to help him with Natasha. Nothing of these is real. Maybe this is a bad decision because he realized that he started falling for Bruce. He watched Bruce talking with the sale girl with grinned on his face. Bruce looked happy. He barely saw Bruce this happy and he decided right there to make this date the greatest date ever for Bruce.

"Clint, you pay for this right?" Bruce said to him.

"Yeah, it's a gift for you and your wardrobe to help me." Clint answered Bruce. He felt dejected again after saying about the helper part. He really do not want Bruce do this because he helped him but he wants to date this guy for real.

Bruce noticed the tone and emotion from Clint who became more depress. Before Clint went over to pay the tux, he held his shoulder. "Are you okay Clint? You look sad? Did you not fond of the tux? We can try another one if you want?"

"I'm fine, Bruce. Maybe I'm just tired or hungry. We should get something to eat after this." Clint smiled to show that he is fine. He felt bad actually to make Bruce though like that. He supposed to make this guy happy. If it is only for today, he promised to do his best. Clint went straight to the counter and paid the money for the tuxedo.

Bruce watched Clint smiled but figured something wrong but he did not know what it is. He decided to just go along and watched some more of Clint behaviour and figured it all later. He is a man of science and he knew it is just matter of time before everything will come out.

"So, where should we go to eat and we must make up a story to cover the matter between us?" Clint said to Bruce while looking around to find a good restaurant to eat. Bruce nodded and walked beside him.

"Did you tell Natasha everything about the guy you dating?" Bruce asked after they told the waiter their order.

"Nothing, I guess. Oh, I tell her about his name, Robert."

"Just Robert or the full name?"

"Just Robert."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. You can just say you don't want to tell her about us because you don't want to jinx it. Say that you want to take thing slow because I am new in dating a guy. It's not like you lying to her, my first name actually not Bruce but Robert. Bruce is my middle name."

"What? Your first name is Robert?" Clint was startled.

"Yes. I don't like the name because of my father. My mother wanted to name me Bruce. So I prefer Bruce over Robert." Bruce just explained it casually, but Clint got shocked and realized how little he knows about Bruce. He decided to know more about Robert Bruce Banner.

"I want us to know more about each other. So, I will ask you a question first, you answer and then your turn to ask me question. Alright?" Clint made his strategy to know more about Bruce. Bruce just nodded indicated that he agreed with the plan.

"When yours birthday?"

"22 November 1967. When the first times Natasha and you meet each other?"

"I was assigned to capture her but I made another decision to bring her with me and helped her to be an agent. Its five years ago if I not mistaken. Your first lover?"

"Betty. Are you bisexual or gay?" Clint croaked his eyebrow. He really dissatisfied with the way Bruce answered the question without explanation. He really wanted to know more about this Betty. Bruce watched Clint after he not answering the question. Bruce raised his eyebrows to get Clint to continue the game.

"Gay. I am not fond of women in sexual attraction. Same question."

"I do not know how to answer this. I guess I am bisexual because I don't care about the gender, but I never been with a lot of people. Ok. I am lying. I only been with one women before and I thought she is the love of my life, but 'the other guy' come out and here I am talking with you about my sexuality. What your favourite colour?"

"Navy Blue. Where is Betty now?" Clint wanted to make sure about Betty. He really did not know why but he really hates this Betty, and here Bruce still talking about the only girl he been with.

"I really don't know Clint. How old are you?"

"40 years old. How many years have Betty and you together?"

"About 2 years. Do you have any sibling?"

"Yes. I have an older brother name Barney. Actually I am not sure we are truly a sibling or not but we grew up together in circus. So, do you love Betty?"

"Yes. I am on that time, but not anymore I guess. I am moving on and Clint you should ask me about other thing other than Betty. We suppose to get to know each other better." Bruce complained because he really hesitant to talk more about Betty, he has moved on long time ago from Betty. Clint understood this and nodded, but he really can't help but felt a lot of jealousy towards the only person that Bruce has love.

...

"So, here we are. Are you ready?" Clint held Bruce's shoulder. They are in front of the Stark Tower and just came out from the limousine that Tony sent for them. They told Tony that they will come together. Tony agreed without any doubt.

"I am. You already gave me the new tuxedo, new haircut and make sure I shaved. I have nothing o worry anymore." Bruce looked at Clint and blushed. He realized something today that Clint has tried hard to touch him every time he got the chance. Clint really interested in him and not just to pretend for Natasha. Clint also tried very hard to hide his feeling but Bruce noticed the stare, the touch and the longing look he gave Bruce every time he felt Bruce not looking at him.

"Let get going then." Clint ushered Bruce into the Tower and they went straight to the lift. The lift opened and they entered. Bruce pushed the 77th button and the lift brought them straight to the level without any stop. Tony already asked all employees to clear the tower for the party tonight.

Clint and Bruce felt comfortable enough to just wait without talking to each other. The lift opened again when they arrived at level 77th. They entered straight to the welcomed party, everyone else is already there. Tony hugging with Pepper, Thor sat side by side with Jane and Natasha talked with Steve. There are also a few other face that they do not recognized.

"Bruce! Clint!" Tony yelled at them and coming straight to them.

"You're late and you not came to the lab today, what are you doing?" Tony raised his eyebrow a few times and smirked at Bruce. He notices Bruce look different and his eye widen, his hand going straight to his mouth. Bruce looked at this and just smiled, he knew Tony will notice the minutes he saw him.

"Oh My God! You two. Clint said he dating some guy name Robert but I don't think it's you. Why you don't tell me Bruce? You know you can tell me everything." Tony was whining.

"You told him your first name?" Clint interjected Tony, he felt more jealous than ever. How come Bruce did not tell him but told Tony.

"I do not tell him, but you know him. You think I can keep something like that from Tony Stark." Bruce explained to Clint. He was smiling wide at Clint because he can see the glared look that Clint sent to Tony. Clint smiled at him, Clint felt good because Bruce take initiative to clear about his question.

"Are you jealous Clint? You don't have to, you know you can't beat me, I am his science bro. He will choose me before you." Tony and Bruce laughed. Clint just ignored them and went to Natasha, Clint knew Tony is the one that making Bruce felt accepted in the team from the start. Clint was actually been pretty careful around Bruce at first, but after a while he just being himself and talked more to the doctor. He is kind of glad for Tony Stark.

"So, you and Bruce are really together?" Steve who sat beside Natasha asked Clint first before he can't even sat.

"Yes. You have any problem Cap?" Clint said hoping Steve does not have issues on his sexuality.

"No, just did not though Bruce is gay. I know about you but Bruce? I though he loves this Betty girl."

"How do you know about Betty, Steve? Does Bruce tell you too?" Clint was mad. How can Captain America knew about Betty and he did not know anything. He did not like this, everyone seems to know about Bruce than him and he not even talked to Natasha yet, that girl must have a lot of interesting information about Bruce.

"Yes. I saw some guy kissing each other and it freaked me out. So I want to ask someone and Bruce is the best in explaining everything. He explained and I asked what about him? and he told me about Betty. Nothing more, and I knew he already move on." Steve explained to Clint noticing that the knowledge he knew about Betty sent Clint to the edge. Clint was calming down a little.

"Are you sure about the moving on part Captain?" Natasha who heard their whole conversation started to join them.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked curiously. He knew Natasha, she will not saying anything if she did not have enough evidence or hunch to say it. Something must happen indicated that Bruce is not moved on from the love of his life.

"It's nothing but just after we arrived at the ship from India, he asked me to check on a girl name Betty. Either she is fine or not?"

"He just wants to check. He already moved on. That's it, why don't you guys just believe that and stop talking about Betty." Clint is furious. He did not want to hear anymore about Betty. He wanted to believe in Bruce. Bruce said he already moved on, he believed that.

"Yes I believe that Bruce already moving on. I just don't believe it is with you. You dating Robert about month ago and I never realize he is Bruce." Natasha smirked. She knew something not right, but she can't figure it out. She figured that Clint like Bruce a lot, so it not easy to break this guy. She has target now and it is Bruce. She will find a way to make him tell her everything.

"We just don't want to jinx it. We are happy with each other and when Tony said he want to have a party with the group. Bruce wants to be my date for tonight, and I agree with him. I actually want to tell you guys long ago, but Bruce say he wants to keep it secret until he is ready. This is his first dating after Betty years ago, I have to respect it." Clint explained.

At the same time, Tony came forward to the middle of the room, asked Jarvis to play a song and he asked Pepper to dance with him. They dance together and other people started to join them including Thor and Jane.

"Go and proof yourself Clint. Ask Bruce to dance with you and kiss him after that." Natasha dared him to do that. Clint was worried about this for tonight, public affection is something he wanted to show people before, but he and Bruce just pretending. Maybe Bruce will be fine with the dance but kissed in public is in different level. He felt his heart is going to explode but he kept his straight face and wake up from his seat.

Bruce is talking with agent Maria Hill and laughed happily. Clint went straight to him and touched his shoulder to get Bruce attention. Bruce saw him and smiled.

"Will you dance with me?" Clint asked him. Bruce is blushing and nodded.

...

Clint is in front of Bruce apartment and he really wanted to keep what happened with them today. He did not want to wake up from his slept tomorrow and realized this is just pretending. He wanted something real. He looks at Bruce and knew that he just have to kiss Bruce. If Bruce like him, he will kiss back and if not, he just has to move on. He looked at Bruce and smiled hesitantly. He can't do it.

"If you're going to do it, do it now, because once I entered my apartment, nothing will change between us." Bruce said this after looked at hesitant but cute Clint. He knew he has to say something if he wanted anything to happen. Bruce knew he was selfish here, he will put Clint in danger but he can't stop himself.

Clint hearing this grabbed both of Bruce hand and kissed him felt Clint warm lips on him. It sent electricity to his whole body. Clint ran his tongue on Bruce's bottom lip, Bruce opened his mouth inviting Clint's tongue to dart in and they kissed deepened.

Bruce thrust Clint body to the closed-door and shoved both his hand above his head. Bruce kissed Clint this time. They kissed hard, struggling for dominance and Bruce opened the door while they still kissed each other.

They throw their tux away leaving them with their shirt. Clint was working on Bruce's shirt button, fumbling because of their kissed and wanted to open it faster. Bruce hand lay on Clint waist and rocking up and down Clint back. Clint opened all the buttons and take the shirt off Bruce. He looked at Bruce body. Bruce body is so gorgeous, he is all hairy and muscle.

"Like what you see." Bruce whispered to Clint. Clint nodded. Bruce kissed Clint neck and started to open Clint's shirt button. He started with the first one taken his time slowly and drove Clint crazy. Clint finally used his both hand to tear the shirt apart. Clint's shirt button felt on the floor causing a popping noise. Bruce smirked at the reaction.

"I don't care about the shirt Bruce, I just want you to take me."Clint said to Bruce with lusty look. Then Bruce's lips were all over him. At his mouth, at his neck, at his collarbone, at his erect nipple, tongue dipping up and down teasing his body. Clint cock ache so bad, he almost losing it and wanted to come now.

Clint grabbed Bruce's belt and opened it with smooth movement. He then opened his own belt and took his pants off. Bruce take this time yanked his pants off himself. Their gaze locked, Bruce hand grabbed Clint should and brought their lips together. They still wearing their boxer, but they can felt their erection grinding each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clint asked Bruce.

"Yeah." Bruce answered.

Clint shoved Bruce hard into the bed and climbed on top of him, pinning and kissing while Bruce hands ran eagerly over his back. Clint did not wait long enough before gliding slowly between Bruce's legs. Bruce watching him carefully and blushing hard, wanting and willing for Clint to give him head.

Clint slowly took Bruce boxer off and using his finger to touch the base of Bruce's cock. Bruce loudly groaned to the touched, his hand grabbed the blanket to hold himself. Clint watched as the pre-come coming out seductively from Bruce's cock. Clint wanted it, he wanted Bruce's cock in his mouth.

Clint worked Bruce's cock hard, hand pumping, lips and tongue toying with his tips and head, waiting for orgasm to hit. He sucked hard and Bruce's back arched, hand slipping towards his head. Bruce moaned loudly with each bob of Clint's head. Clint increased his pace and Bruce let out noise of frustration, his hand already play with Clint hair and cheek. Bruce was close, his hand holding Clint head prevented him from escaped.

Bruce can felt the pulse in his own cock. He lifted his head to look at Clint, his thigh jerking suddenly when he climax into Clint's mouth. Clint removed his mouth from Bruce's cock and wiped his mouth with his finger. He looked at Bruce. Hot, messy and adorable.

Bruce was satisfied. He can't describe what he feeling like but he knew very well. He is stupid to ignore the sex part in his life before. This is good. He looked at Clint and realized Clint still hard. He is not coming yet, that absolutely forbidden for Bruce to ignore.

"What should I do?" Bruce asked Clint. This is first time for Bruce, so he really didn't know what to do. Clint understood this.

"You don't have to do anything Bruce."

"But you still hard."

"It's fine Bruce."

"That not fine. I can do anything. You just have to teach me." Bruce looked at Clint with pleading eyes. Clint really can't help but getting harder to the adorable reaction from Bruce.

"Fine. I want to fuck you hard." Clint blurted it out. He really did not wants to scare Bruce but that what he want. Bruce looked at him. Up and down and stared at his face. He assumed Bruce scared. Bruce blinked a few times and took a deep breath. "Fine, but I want to ride you."

"What?" Clint was speechless.

"I said I want to ride you. You know 'the reverse cowgirl' position." Bruce said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Clint still didn't believe that Bruce agreed with this.

"Yes."

Bruce sat on the bed and extended his hand, Clint just following him and took Bruce's hand into his. Bruce led Clint on the bed and kissed him hard. He can still taste himself in Clint mouth. He climbed off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. He came back in a while with lube and condom. Bruce threw the condom and lube beside Clint.

Clint watched when Bruce kissed him again. There are no urgency in the kissed, Bruce savour him, felt everything in his mouth and his hand moving down to his stomach and grip his cock. He moaned loudly, Bruce really knew what his doing.

Bruce takes the condom, gliding into Clint's legs, opened the condom and using his hand to place it on Clint. Bruce was kissing Clint's thigh while doing this and just the feeling of Bruce touch making Clint harder. Clint watched Bruce again coated the lube on his fingers and smeared it on Clint's cock. Bruce stroked it a few time and Clint groaned.

Bruce watched Clint expression and hard again. He felt like teenagers but can't help himself. He has avoided sex years before and now he got it, he wanted more. He used his tongue and kissed all the way up to Clint's lip.

"Prepare me." Bruce said seductively. Clint nodded. Clint just turned their position and spread Bruce legs. Bruce was blushing hard. Clint smiled at him.

Bruce can felt it, the sensation of Clint's fingers slick and smooth all over his ass. His body is trembling when he felt Clint touched at the entrance. Clint slipped a finger in, just one and Bruce's leg shuddering and his finger clenched at the blanket below him.

Clint moved the one finger slowly. In, Out, In again. He kept telling himself to slow his pace but the pants and moaned from Bruce's lip really did not help. He watched Bruce expression and blushing hard himself, Bruce looked fucking mess and adorable.

Bruce tried to relax himself but he need more. The pace really drove him crazy, he wanted to felt good, to climax again, over Clint's face, over Clint's ass, anywhere would do it for him now. "More Clint." He said demanded more from Clint.

Clint was hard. He not even touched himself, only the thought of his cock inside the soft and hot ass making him hard. He added the second finger after Bruce commanded, he take his time and give Bruce head avoiding the pain from been fingered. He knew how it felt for the first time, he knew it can been hurt but he also knew the way to enjoy it. He must find the spot that make Bruce go crazy. He took his time to experiment his touch although he can felt Bruce's body asked for more.

He knew Clint was experimenting on him, he can felt it from the touched, he can felt it from the head's Clint giving him, but he can't helped himself. He wants to come again. Clint mouth and fingers is incredible, every touched sent him on fire. He grabbed Clint face and held him, he fucked himself hard, quicken his pace, the tension of Clint mouth over his hard cock felt too good, and he climax again this time in Clint mouth.

Clint can felt his orgasm building up like a lightning strike from the forceful fucked. He can felt Bruce panting and breathing harder, fucked him like he never fuck before and coming into his mouth again.

Then, Bruce released his hand from Clint face, jerking his hips, and groaned loudly. Bruce felt all energy leaving his own body. He felt wonderfully satisfied and groaned again. He can felt the mouth and finger leaving his body. He sat straight up after realize what has happened. "I'm sorry Clint, I did it again. I'm sorry. It just felt too good and I don't know maybe because it's been a long time since I have sex."

"It's fine Bruce." Bruce watched Clint cleaned himself with some tissue and realized that Clint already coming.

"Did you touch yourself?"

"No."

"Did I touch you?"

"No. This is embarrassing, but I kind of coming when you forcefully fucking my face."

"Are you a masochist Clint?"

"No. You are just way too hot." Clint said kissing Bruce.

Bruce smirked. He extended his hand and led Clint into his arms. He hugged Clint from behind and laid him beside him on the bed. "Just go to sleep, we can discuss or fucked each other tomorrow or the day after that."

Bruce kissed Clint neck and went to sleep.

...

Two days later, Clint came into the lab where Bruce and Tony working together. "Bruce, you boyfriend is here. God! Never thought I will say something like that to you." Bruce smiled at Tony. He himself did not believe his luck. Clint is way more beautiful, handsome and younger than he is.

Clint entered the lab and the laughed he get making him embarrassed. His hair is purely red. He looked like fucking cheerleader who colour their hair to get a little intention. "Natasha making you colour you hair like this?" Tony asked Clint.

"Yes. Apparently someone blurted all the planning to cheat her just to thank her to bring him into the team." Clint said glared to Bruce.

"I am sorry, but I am really thankful to her. I would not have my life now if she did not persuade me to come here." Bruce said with the pleading eyes.

"Yes. I know. I am not mad at you." Clint really can't mad after watching the pleading eyes.

Bruce looked around and made sure Tony not hearing this. "I will make up to you, remember the things I said after the first time we sleep together. I might do it today."

"I take that as promise." Clint smiled and Bruce is laughing.

...

The end

This is my first fanfic. Please Review.


End file.
